Pacific 10
NoDQ Pacific Episode 10 is the nineteenth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninety-fourth episode overall. Matches Spider-Man & Bruce Lee v Mario Bros. – NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Texas Tornado Tag Team Match All four men attempt to get an upper hand in the early going but all four are countered variously. Bruce Lee kicks Luigi with a leaping leg lariat. Lee locks Luigi in a submission hold as Spider-Man has Mario in another but both brothers get free. Spider-Man and Bruce Lee push the advantage, both moonsaulting onto their respective foes, with Spider-Man picking up a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Mario a piledriver and a spinning heel kick. Lee gives Luigi a back heel kick. Lee turns his attention to Mario and puts him in a submission hold utilising the ropes. Luigi breaks this up and knocks Lee to the outside in the process. Mario gives Lee a superplex from the top rope and gives Spider-Man a backbreaker and sends him outside the ring, then dives onto him. Lee dives onto all three other men. Lee leaps onto Mario with a corkscrew planch. Spider-Man rolls up Mario with a La Magistral cradle but Luigi breaks it up. Mario gives Spider-Man a gutwrench powerbomb as Lee gives Luigi a judo takedown. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Spider-Man moonsaults onto Mario. Lee gives Luigi the Dragon Combo and pins him for a 2-count. Mario covers Spider-Man for a 2-count. Lee gives Luigi a back heel kick for another 2-count. Lee gets Luigi in an octopus stretch then covers him for a 2-count. Mario DDTs Spider-Man onto them to break up the hold, allowing Mario to the cover Spider-Man for a 2-count. Lee hooks Luigi’s leg for yet another 2-count, followed by Mario getting a 1-count on Spider-Man. Lee gives Luigi a Running Kung-Fu Strike but Mario DDTs him and throws him to the outside. Mario bulldogs the referee then hits Lee with a crutch retrieved from under the ring then returns to the ring, though Wade Needham notes on commentary that he doesn’t think Luigi saw any of this. Spider-Man hits Luigi with a Moonsault and covers him but the referee has recovered and is too busy counting out Lee to notice the cover. Mario breaks up the cover and gives Spider-Man a Pipe Bomb. Mario throws Lee back into the ring. Luigi bodyslams Spider-Man. Spider-Man fights off both brothers as Lee is dazed in the corner. Mario hits Lee with a Butt Bop, then gives one to Spider-Man. Spider-Man tries to fend off both brothers but falls prey to another Butt Bop, as does Lee. Spider-Man is pre-occupied fighting off Luigi but is spun around by Mario into a Super Mario Stunner, allowing Mario to pin him easily. Winners: Mario Bros. Michael Myers v Rocky Balboa During Michael Myers’ entrance, Wade Needham announces Bruce Lee has suffered a knee injury from being hit in the leg with the crutch by Mario. Myers awaits Rocky Balboa in the ring but is instead met by Charles Manson wearing nothing but pink underpants and a Michael Myers mask. Myers chases Manson to the top of the stage, where Manson hits him in the head with a length of pipe. Manson beats Myers with the pipe then throws Manson into the stage repeatedly before diving onto him. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Bruce Lee v James Bond Bruce Lee wrestles the match with a bandaged left knee. James Bond gets out of the ring and immediately retrieves a kendo stick, but drops it in the ring before giving Lee a chop block before slamming Lee’s knee into the mat. Bond applies a leglock. Bond gives Lee fireman’s carries and suplexes, tossing him effortlessly around the ring. Bond gives Lee a headlock takedown and backbreaker, followed by a vertical suplex before again slamming Lee’s knee into the mat. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Bond applies a grapevine leglock to Lee. Lee fights back with a judo takedown and a Dragon DDT. Lee covers Bond for a 2-count. Lee misses a backflip kick and Bond gives him a backbreaker. Wade Needham announces on commentary that Mario and Spider-Man will face off on the next episode. Bond gives Lee a Secret Agent Slam then applies the Ankle Lock, giving Lee no choice but to submit. Winner: James Bond Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches